Which One?
by corky21492
Summary: Alexis likes both Jaden and Chazz! And she goes to Syrus for help. That's all I'm telling ya'll. R&R! This is my 3rd story! I hope ya like it. And, Dr.Crowler bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The bell just rang. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley ran out of Dr.Crowler's classroom, and went into the lunchroom. "Yum! Grilled Cheese!" Chumley said,

Jaden laughed.

"Yep, they're serving grilled cheese today." Jaden said,

"Ya know Chumley, he loves grilled cheese." Syrus said,

"I don't blame him." Jaden said getting grilled cheese. They all got their food, then they sat down and started eating.

"This is good." Chumley said, Syrus laughed. Then a few minutes later, Alexis came by.

"Syrus, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked,

"Ya'll, I'll be right back." Syrus said to Chumley and Jaden. They shrugged, then Jaden took one of Syrus's sandwiches. They continued walking, then, they stopped at a tree.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Syrus asked,

Alexis sighed, then she said, "I have a problem, I like both Jaden and Chazz, but I don't know which one to choose."

"Well, who do ya like more?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to you."

Syrus looked surprised.

"You came to me for advice?" he asked,

"Yeah, so please help me." she said, he sighed.

"How about you go out with the one that is nicer to you." Syrus suggested.

It was quiet for a minute. Then Syrus got an idea.

"Hey, how about you hang out with one each day, and find out who is better, this can last for a few days." he said,

Alexis sighed then said, "Ok, it's better than having no plan."

Syrus smiled.

"I'm here to help." he said,

"Ok, who should I hang out with first?" Alexis asked,

"Hang out with... Chazz." Syrus said,

"Ok." she said,

So Syrus walked back into the lunchroom.

"What was that about?" Jaden asked,

"Nothin." Syrus lied. They shrugged,

then Syrus asked,

"Who took my sandwich?" Jaden made a gulity face.

Alexis walked to Chazz.

"Hey, wanna hang out?" she asked, Chazz was red.

"Sure." he said,

_I hope one of them is the right person for me._ Alexis thought. So they started walking.

End of chapter 1! I don't know when I'm gonna update. Anyways, R&R! I hoped ya'll liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

They continued walking. Chazz looked at Alexis, then he looked at his shoes. "Ya know Chazz, your not the only person who went from Obliesk to Silfer." she said,

"Well, I'm the stupid one." he said, "Chazz, you are NOT stupid, you are smart, and fun to hang out with." she said, then she added, "Trust me, sometimes Zane bores me."

Chazz laughed. "Yeah, that's bad." he said, "Hey, let's sit down on the grass." she said, "Ok." he replied sitting down.

"Ya know Chazz, you are a great person to hang out with."

"Thanks."

"I really mean it."

Chazz smiled. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me." he said, Alexis looked happier. "That's awsome." she said happily.

They talked for a few hours. "Here's a question, why does Dr.Crowler wear makeup?" Chazz asked, "I don't know, maybe he wants to feel girlier." Alexis anwersed.

They both laughed. "Yep, he also wants to feel like a pretty woman." Chazz said, Alexis laughed. "I'm Dr.Crowler and I love to wear ugly makeup." Chazz said imatiting Dr.Crowler.

Alexis laughed. "That was a really good impression." she said, then she looked at her watch. "It's getting late." she told Chazz. "It is, well, bye." he said hugging her then kissing her on the cheek, she hugged him back.

Then she got up and they walked into their own dorms. _Thanks Sy, your the best._ she thought. It was 11:30 P.M. She laid in her bed and went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

End of chapter 2! i hoped ya'll liked it. I have no idea when I'm gonna update. Anyways, R&R! and if ya want a certain person telling a joke, tell me and I'll put it in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

It is the next day. Alexis woke up, put on her uniform, then started walking outside. While she was walking, she heard singing.

_"What's that"?_ Alexis thought.

She slighy opened the door, and it was Dr.Crowler singing to "Rich Girl". Alexis slightly shut the door, and power walked outside.

She finally went outside, and sat down. A few minutes later, Syrus came by Alexis. "Hey Alexis." he said sitting down. "Hey, the date with Chazz was awsome." Alexis said,

"That's great Alexis, now go "hang out" with Jaden."

"Ok. You are a really good friend."

"Ok then go." Syrus said, "Sy, I heard Dr.Crowler sing "Rich Girl" it wad creepy." she said, Syrus shuddered. "I'm surprised that he didn't break a mirror." he replied.

Alexis laughed, then she walked to Jaden. "Hey Jaden." she said, "Hey, what's up?" he asked, "Nothin, I heard Dr. Crowler sing "Rich Girl", it was creepy." she anwsered.

"I heard him sing the Barney theme before." he said shuddering. "Jaden, you're a good duelist." she said, "Thanks." he said then he added, "Ya know, you play alot better than Dr.Crowler, the whole school could beat him." he said,

"He sucks that bad." Alexis replied. "Yep. it was my first time there, and it was also my first duel, and I beated him." he said, They both laughed.

"You're kinda fun to hang out with." she said, "Thanks." he replied. She smiled. They talked for hours. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. "I gotta go to the lunchroom. Talk to ya later, nice hanging out with you." Alexis said, "Ok." he said,

Alexis hugged him, then walked away. She went into the lunchroom. After lunch she went into her dorm, and started watching tv. _ I can't wait until I tell Syrus what happened._ She thought. "Who am I gonna choose?" she asked herself.

End of chapter 3! Sorry it took long. Anyways, I hoped ya'll liked it! R&R. I dunno when I'll post next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

It is a few hours later. Alexis turned off the TV, and went to class.

When she walked in, both Jaden and Chazz waved and smiled at her. She waved and smiled back. _What should I do? _ She thought.

She sat down. She wrote Syrus a note, it said _ I've got to tell you, ok, Chazz and I made fun of Dr.Crowler, and he's so cool, but Jaden is also very fun to hang out with. _ She folded the note, and passed it to Syrus.

Syrus unfolded it, and read it. He had a surprised look. It was 1 hour later. Alexis walked out and went to her locker. When she opened it there was a note from Syrus.

She opened it, it said  Hey Alexis, it's Syrus, meet me in the gym so you can tell me more about Chazz and Jaden. She folded it back up and walked to the gym.

While she was walking, she walked by Dr. Crowler's office, and he was doing the chicken dance. Alexis power-walked to the gym.

She walked into the gym. She walked to Syrus, who was sitting on the bleachers. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, "Nothing." He said, it was silent for a few minutes. Then Alexis said, "Who should I choose?" Syrus thought for a few minutes, then he said, "You and Jaden would be cute together, but that's my opinion."

Alexis thought about it. "Yeah, I would, Jaden is really sweet, but so is Chazz. Who should I choose, this is so hard." She said,

"I dunno, just choose what your heart tells you to, or, choose the person you like to hang out with the most."

"Ok, I'll do that."

Syrus smiled. "Good, ok, you think about it, and tell me when you get the answer, you don't have to tell in one day." He said,

"Ya know Syrus, you would be a good consular." She said, "I wanna be one when I grow up." He said, Alexis smiled.

"That's good." She said, then she added. "I saw Dr.Crowler, doing the chicken dance." Syrus gave a scary look.

There was more silence. "Syrus, I heard you're dating someone, who are you dating?" she asked concerned. Syrus went completely red and pink at the same time.

"I'm dating Jasmine." He said still red and pink (prinkred, pink) Alexis looked happy, "That's cute." She said,

"Remember, think about it, then tell me." He said, "Ok." She said, A few minutes later, Jasmine came in. "Hey." Alexis said,

"Hey, I just heard Dr.Crowler sing Barbie Girl, and Walk Away." Jasmine said, Alexis's eyes widened.

"He's singing good songs? He's a bad singer, he will NEVER make it on American Idol." Alexis said,

Syrus and Jasmine laughed. Then Jasmine kissed Syrus on the cheek, then she left.

"I have to go." Alexis said, "Ok, remember, think about it, go out with them again, then when you've thought about it tell me." He said,

Alexis smiled. "Ok." She said, She walked out of the gym, and she went to lunch.

End of chapter 4! I know, the ending was kind of fast. Anyways, R&R! More chapters coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Alexis is sitting down eating a pepperoni pizza. _What should I do? _She thought. She was eating, and then a few minutes later, Jasmine came in.

"Hey Jasmine, what's up?" Alexis asked, "Nothing, so, who are you going to choose?" she asked, Alexis thought for a minute.

"I dunno, but I am going to choose today!" Alexis said, There was silence, then Jasmine asked, "Who?"

Alexis sighed, and then whispered the answer to her. "What about the other one?" she asked,

"I'll just stick him with Mindy, she really likes him." Alexis said, Jasmine look confused. "She likes him. I didn't know that." Jasmine said.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Alexis got up.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked, Alexis sighed. "I'm going to tell Syrus my answer." She said, Jasmine shrugged, and decided to follow her.

While they were walking, they heard Dr.Crowler singing 1985. "Creepy." Jasmine said, they both power-walked.

15 minutes later, they saw Syrus hanging out with Chumley. "Syrus, can you come here for a second?" Jasmine asked, Syrus shrugged. "Ok." He replied.

He got up and walked by them. "Yes?" he asked, they both sighed, "Alexis knows whom she's going to choose." Jasmine said, Syrus looked excited. "Who?" he asked, She quietly told him the answer. "Ok." He said,

Alexis sighed, then she walked over, "Hey Jaden." She said, "Hey Alexis." He said, Alexis sighed. _Just ask him already!_ She thought.

"So, what's up?" he asked, "Jaden, do you wanna go out with me?" Alexis asked, Jaden looked surprised. "Sure, I would love to." He said,

Alexis smiled. Then a few minutes later, Mindy came by them. "Guess what." Mindy said, "What?" Jaden and Alexis asked, "I asked Chazz to be my boyfriend, and he said yes!" Mindy said happily.

Alexis gave Jaden a kiss, then she went to hug Syrus. "Thank you so much!" Alexis said, "Your welcome." Syrus said, Alexis walked back over to Jaden, and Jaden kissed her on the cheek.

"Ya'll make a cute couple." Syrus said to Jaden and Alexis. "Yes they do." Chazz said, Everyone smiled. Then they all heard Dr.Crowler sing Who let the Dogs Out "I'm telling ya'll, he will NEVER make it on American Idol." Alexis said,

Everyone laughed. And ChazzxMindy, AlexisxJaden and SyrusxJasmine all stayed together.

The End!

End of story! I hope ya'll liked it. and I hope ya'll really liked the Dr.Crowler bashing. Anyways, R&R. more stories coming up!


End file.
